Gargoyles: One Night With You
by Darwin
Summary: Goliath and Elisa get their fondest wish, to be together....if only for one night.
1. Default Chapter

Gargoyles: One Night With you…

I do not own the Gargoyles…Disney does…this is my own little what if story and though it is short is complete. I am and have been a huge Gargoyles fan for six years… and I just dabbled a little bit with the story… I was sorry to see the series go! Let me know what you think… thanks!

Darwin

Chapter One: Gift or Curse?

The sunset was a spectacular wash of oranges, reds, and purples, lighting a backdrop of thin clouds across the horizon. The sun seemed to flare once before disappearing as if unwilling to relinquish its hold of the Earth. It was beautiful.

Elisa smiled as she neared the towering structure belonging to David Xanatos. It was an odd building, a traditional skyscraper taller than anything in Manhattan, topped with a castle Xanatos moved from Scotland at great expense. The glass exposing the castle's lower levels reflected the glare of the fading sun. 

As Elisa pulled into the underground garage of the Xanatos building, remembering how she used to love the long summer days and the very short nights. The same was no longer true, however, eight hours of darkness gave her little time to spend with her friends, Goliath and his Clan of Gargoyles. 

Goliath was the Clan leader and the largest among them, towering over Elisa by nearly two heads. He was colored like the shadows, dusky purple with darker wing leathers. His long thick hair was a very dark brown and often looked black a night. His skin tone allowed him to blend into the night sky, and he was easily missed if you did not know what you were looking for. Goliath was fiercely proud, extremely passionate in his beliefs, and highly intelligent. His one flaw was that he tended, when angered, to overrule reason.

Hudson was the eldest of the group and the former Clan leader. He had turned the mantle over to Goliath just ten years before the fall of Castle Wyvern to the Vikings, and the slaughter of the rest of their Clan. Goliath still looked to Hudson for advice and council. Hudson was portly and paternal, colored in tan hues, his hair was white with age and one eye was scared from a battle Elisa had not yet been told of. He was still a very effective warrior despite his age and favored the sword he carried at all times in his belt.

Brooklyn was Goliath's newly elected second-in-command, for his obvious leadership ability and level head in most situations. That only went out the window when Demona was involved. Brooklyn had never forgiven Goliath's former mate for tricking him into drawing Goliath into a trap. Brooklyn was of smaller stature than most of the Clan, standing about human height. His white mane sharply contrasted the deep orange hue of his skin.

Broadway's green frame was nearly as big as Hudson's. His favorite thing to do was eat, and that meant anything. His wide girth lapped over his loincloth. For all his sloth appearance he was not a force to trifle with in a fight, for he used his weight to great advantage.

Lexington was the youngest and most diminutive in the bunch. He distinguished himself as a whiz when it came to electronics or machinery of any kind. He had managed to put together a wrecked helicopter and make it fly again. He was just shy of Brooklyn's height and was a dusty green color.

Bronx was their watchdog, though he might as well have been a small blue bear for his size and physique. He was highly protective of those he trusted and liked.

Their newest member of the Manhattan Clan was Angela. Goliath, Elisa, and Bronx had found her and the rest of the Clan's descendants on the mystic island of Avalon, a place nearly frozen in time. During their quest in Avalon's service it was determined that Angela was Goliath's biological daughter, and therefore Demona's as well. She looked like Demona in some ways, mostly in the shape of her face and her physique. But, her coloring, hair, and disposition made her, her father's daughter.

It was nearly eight-thirty now and the sun came up near four thirty in the morning. She was running late tonight and knew that she had missed the Clan's awakening. She never tired of watching them return to flesh as the darkness overcame the light, breaking their stony skins, and stretching in the brisk wind of the heights.

Elisa moved through the lobby quickly wanting to reach the castle before much more time was lost. The guard barely glanced up at her, used as he was to her comings and goings, she practically lived here at night, after all. As she exited onto the castle grounds she was greeted by Zanatos' top aid, Owen. He conveyed his usual compulsory greeting, and she nodded in return moving away. She was never very comfortable with Owen's cardboard stiff mannerisms.

It still surprised her the turn of events that had led to the alliance between Goliath's Clan and the billionaire businessman. Xanatos had awakened them from a thousand years sleep in the form of a spell cast in the year 994 A.D., only to deceive and betray them, for his own gain. Goliath had turned out to be the honorable one when, despite his feelings, he and the Clan helped stop Lord Oberon from taking Xanatos' and Fox's son to Avalon. 

David Xanatos promised Goliath when it was all done, that he would make right all the wrongs done to the Clan. Elisa had not believed it possible, but Zanatos kept his word, saving the Gargoyles from incarceration and possibly death. On top of that he had reinstated them to the castle, their only tie to their ancient history. The two parties now shared a truce, one that became shaky at times but had managed to hold for nearly a year.

She crossed the grounds, heading for the small room where the Television had been placed. The device was entertainment for nearly all the Gargoyles. The only exception was Goliath, who seemed uninterested in the `picture box', preferring instead to pass the time reading from the castle's extensive library of books. But even he tended to keep company with the rest of the clan in that room while he read. Expecting to see them all, Elisa was surprised when she only encountered Hudson, Lexington, and Bronx, "Hi guys," she greeted them, "Where is everyone?"

"Ah, good evenin', Lass," Hudson returned in his paternal way, "Broadway is in the kitchen getting breakfast before his favorite program comes on."

"Why am I not surprised?" Elisa commented, flipping an errant strand of hair out of her face again.

"And Angela and Brooklyn have gone sightseeing again," He continued.

"Those two have taken well to each other, haven't they?" Elisa said with a smile.

"Aye, that they have. Still... I don' know that her father'd approve," he said sarcastically, "He's rather protective of Angela's interests."

"That's a bit of an understatement," Elisa laughed.

"Still, I think it be a good thing."

"Speaking of Goliath... I haven't seen him."

"He has nae come down from the tower since waking, Lass. It be my thought that something weighs heavy on his mind."

"Hm," Elisa sounded absently, "Thanks Hudson. Goodnight Lex... Bronx."

"Goodnight Elisa," Lexington returned, not taking his eyes off the television. Bronx barked affectionately his goodbye.

As she walked out Hudson shook his head, muttering, "Ah, I don't know what those two are going to do."

"About what?" Lexington asked.

"Ye ha'not seen the way they look at each other?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I don't think you will see any two people more in love."

"Goliath and Eilsa?" Lexington asked in shock.

Hudson shook his head again, "Ye'll understand when the time comes, Lad." Lexington shrugged, even more confused, and returned his attention to the TV.

Elisa moved up the well-worn steps leading to the tower. She stepped out into the biting wind, moving across the weather smoothed stones trying to fight the urge to tame her dark hair, in her face yet again. She found Goliath sitting atop his parapet, in profile to where she was standing. His closed eyes were dark under his heavy brows, and his chin was rested on one large fist. He had wrapped his muscular body tightly in his wings, and his tail curled around his perch as if to keep him from slipping over the edge. He was sitting on one folded leg with the other drawn up to provide his elbow a place to rest. The stiff wind whipped through his nearly black hair and pulled at his wing leathers. He seemed to notice neither that nor her arrival, lost in thoughts Elisa could only guess at.

Elisa stopped clearing her throat to draw him out of his contemplation. His eyes flashed open quickly, glancing her direction. Seeing her, his head came up, "Elisa," he said drawing out the 's'. He gave her a small smile.

She smiled broadly walking to his resting-place. Without invitation she vaulted onto the cornice and seated herself on his long folded leg, "Is this seat taken?" she asked playfully.

"No," he said as if not the least bit surprised, "Not at all," He smiled down at her as he wrapped her in the embrace of one arm. She heard and felt him sigh, "It's quiet tonight."

"Yes it is," she answered, then paused, "Hudson said you hadn't been down yet... is something troubling you?"

"I... was just... thinking," he said slowly, looking out over the spires of the city, "Has it really been three years? Three years since we awoke to this time and place," he let out a short laugh, ruffling Elisa's hair further, "Sometimes it seem so much longer than that."

"You've all been through a lot," Elisa said, "Three changes in residence, The Avalon Quest, The Quarrymen. You've weathered it all very well."

"You have shared much of our hardship Elisa, and our joys," Goliath said, "You are as much a member of the Clan as any of us gargoyles."

"So..." Elisa tried to lead him, only to receive feigned ignorance, "C'mon Goliath, something's bothering you. I've known you too long, to not notice."

There was a silence punctuated by the mournful tone of the wind, "You...," He started, and Elisa knew it was serious, for Goliath normally had little problem speaking his mind, "You mean a great deal to me, Elisa Maza."

"I know," She started to agree.

"No," he ran a hand through his hair, looking frustrated, "I am not sure you understand the extent of my affection for you. I would like to think I am... in love," he paused again waiting for some reaction, when she remained silent he continued, "I have been, I think, from the day we met. I knew we both felt the attraction, especially upon our return from Avalon. I did not... could not, acknowledge it until that day at the dam. I thought I had lost you... and any chance I may have had to tell you of my feelings."

The words shocked her, even though they had both hinted around their true feelings for a very long time. But she did not miss the uncertainty in his voice, "But..?"

He went silent again and she saw his jaw working as he tried to put his thoughts into the proper words, "What future is there for us, Elisa?" he sounded heartbroken, "Our relationship is special, and dear to me, but where do we go from this point?"

"Goliath," Elisa said softly turning in his lap to face him, "What we are shouldn't dictate how we feel."

He nodded looking down, "But, I cannot be seen with you."

"That's not true," Elisa countered, "The populace of the city has seen all of you for what you truly are... heroes, noble and honorable beings. You're safe now, I don't think anyone is going to bother you."

"It is not my safety I worry about," Goliath said, "What of the remaining Quarrymen?" he shook his head, "I cannot risk making you their target, on account of me."

"I thought you understood by now that I'm a big girl?"

"Aye," he smiled, "I did not dispute that. But I thought you understood that I cannot stop being protective of you."

They both smiled then and Elisa settled back into Goliath's warm embrace, "Must be what I fell in love with…My guardian angel in the night. I feel completely safe when I'm with you... that's a first."

She felt his smile on her cheek as he rested his chin on one thin shoulder, whispering, "And I never thought that I could trust my heart to another after Demona's treachery. For that change I am grateful. I just wish, sometimes..."

"I know," she said so he did not finish the sentence. She understood, "Me too."

A brilliant light flared near the two, and Goliath shifted instinctively to mantle over Elisa in the face of a presumed threat, "Such sentiment!" a familiar voice said. 

Goliath drew a shocked breath as the light faded to reveal their visitor, "Lady Tatana!" he said rising slowly to his full height.

"I would have thought you had learned the folly of such vain hopes by now," she chuckled.

Goliath hopped down from the precipice moving toward the sorceress, "M'lady, I do not presume to question my place nor my purpose. I only ask for one night, a night for us to be together," he motioned toward Elisa, "Away from the castle and amongst the human populace. With no worries of attack or the stares of those who do not understand," he looked down shaking his head, "It has been too long since I have had my own measure of happiness."

"You are sure this would make you happy?" Tatana teased, "To be human and with your love for a night?"

"Yes," He stated without hesitation.

"Are you certain?"

Elisa stepped up beside Goliath, "Can she do that?"

Goliath looked down into Elisa's eyes, "You know her power as well as I. She has done it before," He said his voice hardening, "To teach me a lesson," his voice and expression softened again, "I want this. But I will not do this thing if you do not approve," his eyes hopefully searched her face, looking for some sign of approval.

After several moments Elisa shrugged non-commitally, "I've got two nights off, and I could stand some company," Goliath smiled reading through her casual comment. He then looked up at the Lady of Avalon and nodded solemnly.

Smiling slyly, Tatana began her incantation. As the magic built, her words resonated in the air and through their very beings. Elisa stepped back in shock as the spell began its work painfully on Goliath's body. He roared in agony, and fell to his hands and knees. Before Elisa's eyes, Goliath's wings and tail shrank and disappeared, and his feet became shorter. His toes and fingers split to make up five digits each, and his face began taking on more human characteristics, though much was hidden by his long dark hair. His purple shading faded turning to a tan. When the spell was complete Goliath was trembling at Tatana's feet, in all outward appearances a human.

"And something more suitable for the occasion," Tatana added. Out of the air, and around Goliath's body, formed an outfit. She clothed him in a dark red button down shirt and dark grey jeans casing his muscular legs. She had provided him with leather boots, a dark brown jacket, and bound his hair at the nape of his neck in a simple gold band.

Goliath was staring in amazement at his hands moving them slowly to trace the features of his transformed face. He moved slowly to stand, glancing at Lady Tatana before looking at Elisa. His eyes searched Elisa's face for some kind of reaction.

There was a look of shock on her face when she burst, "Whoa, this is going to take some getting used to."

"Is that bad?" Goliath asked looking concerned.

"No!" She added shaking her head sharply, "You look...well, like you, without a tail or wings. You lost some of your height, too," His face flushed slightly, as if unsure of what he had done to himself.

"I will be generous," Lady Tatana inserted, "You will remain in this form until sunset tomorrow, at which time you revert to the form you were born to."

Goliath looked to her, "Thank you, M'Lady."

She only laughed, "You may end up cursing me gargoyle," and then disappeared in another flash of blinding light.

They both stared at where she had stood for long moments before returning attention to each other, "Well," Elisa sighed looking him over approvingly, "Shall we?" She slipped an arm around one of his.

He smiled down at her bowing slightly, "Let's."

"Looks like we'll be taking the long way down tonight."

"Ah, but in your company, that is naught but pleasure," Elisa smiled warmly at his eloquence, "So, where are we going?"

"I know the perfect spot."


	2. Sneaking Out

Thank you for the reviews that you have given this so far, both the criticism and the atta boy's, I appreciate both. I am trying to beef this up a little as it goes along, it is an older story and back when I was less of a writer than I am now, it tends to be a little thin on the descriptive. Please R&R, I appreciate all feedback that I can get!

Darwin

Chapter Two: Sneaking Out

Broadway was busily fixing a sandwich, it was piled high with meat and cheese, lettuce and tomato, a Dagwood sandwich, he remembered hearing someone say. He hummed tunelessly to himself, enjoying the fact that the city was peaceful or relatively so on this night. On to the plate went a pile of chips that consisted of the entire bag and the whole thing looked as if it was going to tumble off. Gingerly he lifted the towering plate off the counter using his chin to steady the teetering sandwich and wrapped his hands around the potato chips that ringed the bottom.

Broadway stepped out of the kitchen to listening to his stomach rumble and thinking of just how good the snack was going to taste. He paused a moment as he heard talking growing louder, one voice was Elisa's and the other sounded like Goliath. He smiled to himself, waiting to greet his leader and the clan's friend. From his left he saw Elisa walking slowly across the castle floor, her arm laced through the arm of a tall human. His brow furrowed as he watched the two, walking slowly and conversing, the air punctuated with laughter from one or the other, "What in the world?" He muttered, "That's not Goliath…who is it?" 

He watched them until they disappeared from sight, torn between interrupting them so that Elisa would introduce her friend, and asking the others if they knew what was going on. 

Finally he turned to head for where the others were, dropping his laboriously built sandwich in the process. He burst through the doors startling the three there, "Who's Elisa's new friend?" He asked trying to sound non-chalant.

"New friend?" Hudson repeated, "What are ye talking about, lad?"

"I just saw Elisa leave with a human," He said incredulously.

"Funny, she came in here alone, looking for Goliath. I would think she would have introduced us."

"Well I don't know whether she found Goliath, but she sure seemed happy with this guy I saw."

Hudson looked equally stunned, "Perhaps we'd better talk to Goliath. Elisa may have said something to him she did not say to us."

They all stood to leave. 

"So what do you think?" Elisa solicited. She had brought them to a small fine restaurant downtown that just happened to stay open at night. It was called the Full Moon Bistro.

Goliath glanced around nodding approvingly, "Very nice. How did you manage to find it?"

"Well, when you've worked nights as long as I have, you learn all the good spots to go."

He nodded again, looking down, "I feel awkward, as if I am cheating. I did not even tell the others."

"I'm not sure they'd understand this," Elisa reasoned.

"Angela would," he whispered, looking away, "I think she suspects my feelings."

Elisa smiled at him, "It's OK. Besides nobody is going to recognize you, so relax, enjoy yourself, you've earned it."

"I am trying," he said trying to smile.

"Uh oh," Elisa said peering over her companion's shoulder.

"What?" Goliath said starting to rise.

"It's OK, it's just Matt. Though, I was kind of hoping we'd have no disruptions tonight."

"I see," Goliath said seating himself.

The red headed detective made a bee-line for their table upon seeing Elisa, "Well, well," he said glancing between her and Goliath, "Fancy meeting you here, and with a date no doubt."

"This is Go... Gordon," She improvised. Goliath threw her a quizzical look, which she returned with a face that said, "Go with it."

Goliath stood again, facing the young man who had so long been Elisa's partner. He extended a hand toward the shorter man, who took it firmly, "Elisa has told me a lot about you," Goliath offered.

"Really?" Matt looked down at Elisa, "I never knew you thought so highly of me," Elisa only shrugged in return smiling wanly and Matt looked back at her towering date, squinting, "You look familiar... Do I know you?"

"No," Goliath said hesitantly.

"Your sure?" Matt persisted.

"I am," Goliath returned.

A tense silence filled the room, before Matt gave up sighing, "Well, I guess I'll leave you two to your dinner, then. Have a good night _partner_," He raised an eyebrow at Elisa as he walked away.

Goliath followed Matt's exit with his eyes, and when he returned his attention to the table, he found Elisa hiding her eyes and shaking her head, "I'm going to hear about this one tomorrow."

Goliath reached out a hand and lay it on the balled fist she still had on the table, bringing her back to the moment. She looked at the gesture then raised her eyes to meet his, a smile stretching across her features. Goliath raised his free hand to move a dark strand from out of her face. That hand slowly traced a path down her cheek, and Goliath leaned closer to Elisa, "You never gave me an opportunity to return the kiss you gave so freely that dawn..."

"I know," she replied looking down, "It was an impulse, spur of the moment."

"Oh?" Goliath said straightening slightly.

She looked back into his dark intense eyes, "It's not something I regret. It's how I really feel."

He smiled then, "Then, allow me now, to respond in kind," he breathed. As if connected they leaned toward each other in unison, only to be interrupted by their meal's arrival. Elisa sat up quickly as if spooked by the intensity of that moment. Goliath sat up more slowly reassuring her with a smile.

Their meal was eaten in silence, though an undercurrent of feeling flowed like water between them. It was only after they were finished and the dishes removed that Elisa spoke, "So what do you want to do now?" as she rose from her seat. Goliath mirrored her move, stepping closer to her. He lay his hands gently on her shoulders pulling her against his body, leaning down to press his lips to hers, something that had been so long delayed.

Neither rushed to be free of that intimacy, despite the stares of the other patrons in the restaurant. Even when that longing had been filled, they remained in each others embrace. Goliath drew in a deep breath eyes closed, sighing, "I wish to see the sunrise..." he stepped back then, "And remain flesh by your side," his words were soft, but the pride and love for her resonated in his deep voice.

She nodded, "All right."

"I can't find Goliath anywhere!" Broadway said in worry.

"Goliath wouldn't just leave and not tell anyone. That's not like him," Lexington added.

"Aye, ye'r right, of course. But he was troubled las' night and probably needed t' be alone."

"Especially if Elisa introduced him to her new friend," Broadway surmised.

"Auch, let's nae start that again," Hudson warned watching as Angela and Brooklyn returned from their tour of the city.

Angela touched down lightly on one of the cornices and hopped to the floor. Brooklyn was just behind her. Angela looked around in confusion. She had become accustomed to her father being there to greet the clan as they came in for the day. That she did not see him seemed to bother her, "Where's Goliath?"

"Good question, Lass," Hudson sighed, "Would that we knew."

"But," she started looking to the horizon, "It's nearly dawn!" she jumped back onto the precipice ready to take flight.

Hudson laid a large hand on her shoulder, "You have no time to search fer him today, Angela," Hudson advised, "He's a big Gargoyle, I'm sure he'll find a safe place to roost for the day. Don' worry."

Angela stepped back down again, "I hope you're right," she said turning away to the horizon looking anxious.

"Aye," Hudson returned, "so do I."

The rest of the clan looked at each other soberly as the dawn forced them into sleep.


	3. Love and Regret

Chapter Three: Love and Regret

"Magnificent," Elisa heard as a rumble in Goliath's chest.  The sunrise was as beautiful as the sunset had been the night previous.  She knew it was even more wondrous for Goliath, who never actually witnessed either sunrise or sunset, only the dusk of night or the dark of oblivious sleep.

"You... don't remember the last sunrise you saw?"

"Yes," Goliath mumbled, "Barely.  Made possible only by the Eye of Odin," he ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head, "Such folly to think I could control its powers.  Please, let us not speak of it further."

"I'm sorry," she said, "I shouldn't have mentioned it."

He smiled, "Besides, this sunrise is much more pleasing."

"Yes it is," she said yawning and resting her head back on his chest.

Goliath looked down at the top of her head, "We should get you home.  You need to rest."

Elisa nodded sleepily.

Goliath stopped at the entrance of Elisa's loft.  Elisa turned to face him, "Thank you for your company tonight," he said distantly.

"Aren't you coming in?"

"I do not think that is wise," Goliath said quietly, turning and walking back toward the elevator.

"Goliath," Elisa called after him.  He turned part way around looking at her with a pained look, "You look as tired as I feel.  You need to rest, even if it's not in stone sleep.  Please... come inside."

He returned to the door, leaning on one side of the frame, "I am not sure if I am ready for this," he said in a low, almost frightened tone.

Elisa stepped to one side, "Neither am I."

"You are certain, I am welcome?"

"Always."

"I do not wish to jeopardize..." Elisa smothered his concerns with a kiss and led Goliath inside.

It was late in the day when Goliath awoke.  He took a deep sleepy breath and stretched.  He opened his eyes seeing the sun low in the sky through the window.  His body spasmed in concern, he only relaxed when he noticed his hand laying next to him on the pillow.  Five tanned fingers... he was still human.  The night previous had really happened.  He smiled to no one, it had felt right falling asleep in Elisa's warm embrace.

There was a light touch on Goliath's bare back and he rolled over to find Elisa sitting on the edge of the bed next to him.  He smiled and reached up to touch her face assuring himself of this reality.  She was smiling warmly in return.

"Good afternoon.  You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to disturb you," she said, then sighed,  "I woke up thinking that last night was all some wonderful dream, until I found you still beside me."

"It may still be a dream," Goliath speculated sitting up, wrapping his arms around Elisa's waist, and pulling her in close to him, "One I hope not to wake from" 

Goliath did not question the circumstances that had led to this period spent with Elisa, or how he could have fallen for a human female.  He was happy, that was what mattered.  Yet he was saddened that this time as a human was nearing its end, and part of him wished it could be this way forever.  But he knew it was presumptuous to push Tatana's good nature.

Elisa lay her hands on his cheeks and kissed him, "You'd better get dressed, if you're not back tonight the whole Clan's going to be up in arms."

"Aye," he agreed, "I am beginning to think I should have left word."

"Yeah," Elisa said sounding distracted.

Goliath heard the underlying tone in her answer.  He lifted a hand turning her chin to face him, "Are you bitter that this cannot last beyond sunset?"

"I guess I am... a little," she acknowledged, "But my convictions have only grown stronger after tonight."

"Mine as well," Goliath concurred, "My affection for you Elisa Maza will last my lifetime, perhaps longer."

"I love you Goliath, stubborn pride, wings, claws, and all."

He smiled at her humor, finally standing and moving to get dressed, "I will take that as a compliment," He leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

Once dressed Goliath and Elisa left her home and as they entered the elevator, Elisa asked, "So do we take my car?"

He shook his head, "It is such a lovely afternoon, and it is not far to walk."

"A stroll through the city it is, then."

As they headed in the general direction of the Eerie building they continued to talk.  It was a conversation that consisted more of trivialities than anything of importance.  Finally Elisa brought herself to ask the question she had wanted to since the night previous, "So, what are you going to tell the others?"

He looked at her oddly a moment, then shrugged looking at the skyline, "I will say I slept at your house.  The Clan will not question that.  That it was not as decorative statue..." He smiled down at her, "They need not know."

Elisa broke into another smile, sighing in relief.  As honest as Goliath normally was, she was worried that he would relay all of what had passed.  But as she thought on it further, she knew that was not something he would consider being of Clan interest.

"OK you two," a gruff voice came from behind them.  Goliath and Elisa turned in unison to face the source of that summons.  It was a young man, in his early twenties, ragged blond hair and dusky gray eyes.  He was pointing a large caliber pistol at the couple.  His face was hard and set from years of surviving the street, "Your money and jewelry, and nobody gets hurt," He shouted.

"Just can't get a break, can we?" Elisa muttered reaching into her jacket.

"It would seem not," Goliath rumbled in response.  He glanced up and Elisa followed his gaze to the horizon.  She knew exactly what he was considering.

"It's too long to stall, Goliath," she whispered, but she was too late with her warning.  She was not sure that he would have stopped had he heard her.  He was sidling toward the young thug, "No... Don't," she pleaded.

"While your concern for our safety is appreciated," Goliath said in an aggravated voice, "I think it would be wiser to worry about yourself."

"What are you some kind of nut!  You think you're bad?" the man warned, "You keep coming your going to be dead, hero."

"Not by the likes of you," Goliath laughed.  He steadily approached the man, calling his bluff.  

Unfortunately for Goliath, the man did not know the meaning of the word, "I warned you!" The thug said squeezing off a round.  The shot hit Goliath square in the left breast knocking him to the ground with a pained grunt.  

Elisa freed her gun quickly, "Drop it!  Police!" but before the thug could answer or react to her statement, Goliath rose to his feet between them, blocking any opportunity at a shot, "Goliath are you..."

"Sundown!" Goliath hissed, crouched over with the pain of his wound, "Grah!" he bellowed head thrown back, as the spell reversed itself, intensifying his already excruciating pain.  The boots confining his lengthening feet split under pressure.  The back of Goliath's shirt and pants ripped asunder as large leathery wings and a reptilian tail pushed free of their entrapments.  His ears grew pointed and articulate and his eyebrows became heavier and accented with horned ridges.  His skin returned to its pale, dusky purple hue.

Slowly, he straightened to his full height, seemingly unaware of his injury as he pulled the last tatters of human clothing from his skin, "Let's try that again," He growled.

"What are you?" the guy said in disbelief.  And when Goliath moved again toward him he panicked loosing bullets in the direction of the couple.  Elisa instinctively ducked the barrage, but Goliath, injured as he was, was not able to react quickly enough.  As he moved to get out of the way, a wayward bullet hit the supporting bone, crumpling his grand wing and drawing a roar of pain and indignation from him.  Goliath flew into a rage rushing the man in his fury, dragging his broken wing behind.  Goliath crushed the gun easily and then lifted the man bodily off the ground.  It was more than the two-bit thug could take, and the young man fainted.

Goliath simply dropped him as his rage and strength faded.  He took a step and fell to one knee, cradling his chest and one hand on the shoulder nearest his ruined wing.

"Goliath!" Elisa said in fear for him, surveying the damage to his body.  She shook her head, "What did you think you were doing?"

"Protecting you," he said in a strained voice.

She started to reply only to realize how futile it was to argue with this Gargoyle's sense of duty and honor, "Let's get you home," she said instead.

He nodded raising his arm to allow for her assistance.  She ducked under it and braced her slender shoulders under his bulk, "This... is not... how I wished this time to end," He said solemnly.

"That makes two of us."


	4. Explanations

Chapter Four: Explanations

Angela leapt from the ledge without hesitation upon waking from stone sleep.  She barely heard the shouts of the others as the wind rushed in her face and her heart beat loudly in her ears.  Her only concern was finding her father.  She dreamt this day, an ugly dream about Goliath dying in a hail of gunfire, and it drove her now to find him.  She had a terrible feeling something awful had happened.

Angela had tried for a very long time to get some acknowledgment of affection from Goliath.  Raised under human tutelage, she had different ideas about family than those held traditionally by the Scottish Gargoyle Clans.  Goliath had been adamant that there were no biological families in the Clan, and that she was a daughter of the entire Clan, not just one pair of mates.  Goliath was more than a little reluctant to admit that Demona was Angela's mother, and that was possibly due to the broken heart he had suffered at Demona's traitorous hands.  When he finally did come around, admitting his responsibility for her being, he had gone wholly the other direction in his treatment of her.  He loved Angela very much, and was fiercely protective of her safety.  Angela reciprocated the same feelings for her father, having risked her well being many times to save him.

"That lass is definitely her father's daughter, down to her quick temper and tendency to rush into things," Hudson assessed as he pushed off soaring in another direction to search for their lost leader.  Each of the remaining Gargoyles flew on a different heading in their search.

Angela's determination was rewarded when she spotted Goliath and Elisa and not very far from the tower.  She circled several times, each circle bringing her closer to the ground.  She paused mid-flight in shock as she got a good look at her father's condition.  He was bleeding profusely from a chest wound and one wing dangled oddly behind him dragging in the grime of the street.  She dove steeply, fanning her wings at the last second before driving herself into the ground.  She landed lightly running toward the two of them, "Father?!"

Both Elisa and Goliath looked up at Angela, "Angela?" Goliath asked shakily.

"What happened?" she asked gruffly looking at Elisa.

"It's a long story, Angela, and one that's going to have to wait.  Goliath needs medical attention now."

Angela nodded staving off her anger and wrapping herself in her wings.  She moved to her father's free side raising his arm so that she could add her support to Elisa's.  Goliath sucked air through his sharp teeth in a pained breath, "I'm sorry, Father." she said sincerely.

"No apologies, my Daughter," he said quietly, affording her a small smile.

They returned to the castle as quickly as possible, laying Goliath carefully on the floor.  Angela looked down at him with worried eyes.  Goliath, noticing her expression, raised a hand to lay on her cheek, and Angela covered his hand in her own trying not to cry, "Do not worry, Angela.  I will be all right."

"Goliath," Elisa said, he turned his head to look at her not removing his hand from his Daughter's face, "I'm going to straighten this wing, and I won't lie to you, it's going to hurt."

He nodded slightly at her, "Do what you must, my love."

Angela's brows furrowed at his comment and she looked at Elisa oddly, unsure of what had transpired the previous night.

As Elisa reset the bone, Goliath grunted in agony and the hand on Angela's cheek balled into a fist before his arm fell limp to the floor.  Goliath taxed the last of his strength, and he lost his tenuous hold of consciousness.  Angela's hand covered her mouth in emotional turmoil seeing her father in such a state.  Angela now knew what he must have gone through when she had come close to death.  

Elisa did her best to splint the injury then stood and moved toward one of the elevators.  Angela followed, "Elisa," Angela said stopping her, "What exactly did happen?"

"We tangled with a thug on the way over here," Elisa replied truthfully, "He got the better of us."

"That is not the whole truth," Angela accused, "It is too early in the night for Goliath to be so badly injured."

"I did not say it happened after dark, Angela."

"What?!"

"Look, I've got to get Zanatos and a doctor who's not going to ask any questions.  It's a long way to dawn.  Please, let me make sure he's going to make until then and I will be happy to tell you the whole story."

"It will wait," Angela said reluctantly, and she returned to her father's side.

"You should keep pressure on that wound until I get back," Elisa instructed turning and heading for the elevator.

Angela nodded her mouth a thin line as she mulled over what Elisa had said about the timing of her father's injuries.  Blinking, she reached over and pressed hard on the folded wad of gauze covering the glaring wound in Goliath's chest.  She kept the pressure up but her mind was a million miles from the room in the castle.  So much so, that she did not see when Goliath's wing scraped across the floor.  He moaned quietly and looked up at his Daughter's downtrodden countenance.  Slowly, he raised his large hand and rested it on her slender forearm.  Angela started and looked down seeing her father conscious.  He smiled weakly at her.

"Father!" she said brightening.

"Such a long face," he whispered as if talking was an effort.

"I was just thinking," Angela returned.

"About?"

"Elisa suggested you were hurt before sunset," Angela stated, "Is that true?" Goliath only nodded, "But... How?"

"Lady Tatana," Goliath said weakly, "Granted me twenty four hours in human `guise."

"As a human?" she said head cocked, "But why?"

"I... wanted a night with Elisa... in her world," He said truthfully, unwilling to hide his feelings from his daughter.

"Why?" she asked again, not quite making a connection.

He licked his lips before answering her again, unsure how she would react, "Because, I love her."

"But Father, she's a human!" Angela protested.

Goliath's face-hardened, "And that should change the way I feel?" Raising his voice caused him to cough violently.

Angela looked away, knowing she angered him.

"You do not like Elisa?"

"That's not it!" Angela defended, "It's just..."

"Did you not feel a sense of loss when we thought her dead?"

"Of course," Angela said angry herself.

Goliath quieted a moment, "Elisa is the first human who has not violated my trust... the Clan's trust.  She and I share a very special bond, Angela, one forged on the day we met, and tempered everyday since.  I thought you had sensed it... that you would... understand.  I cannot ignore those feelings because she and I are not of the same people... I will not."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, looking ashamed.

"I love you no less, my Daughter," Goliath affirmed, taking up her hand, "I am telling you this because I thought that you should know.  I hope that you can accept this of your father."

"I will try," she said breaking a small smile.

"I do not wish the others to know... I..."

"Shh, you need to rest," Angela said, nodding an affirmation to his request for secrecy.  Goliath nodded and slowly closed his eyes, leaving Angela to the silence of the room.

That was not to last long as one by one the rest of the clan returned from their futile part of the search.  The sight that greeted them upon entering the roost shocked each.  They gathered around their fallen leader each asking a multitude of questions of Angela.  She ignored them a moment as she contemplated how to explain Goliath's condition to their satisfaction.  Elisa entered through the other door quickstepping across the tile with Zanatos and a short balding doctor in tow.  Elisa knelt on the other side of Goliath looking across at Angela.  She returned the gaze not with anger as Elisa had expected but a rather curious measuring look.

"We've got it now Angela, thanks," Elisa said.  Angela nodded once, rising and herding the rest of the clan onto one of the patios to answer their questions.

The doctor was several hours performing a triage surgery to remove the bullet and repair enough damage to keep Goliath from bleeding to death before dawn.  Elisa was sitting near the "recovery room" with her face shielded from view when Angela returned.  She sat down next to Elisa laying a hand on her shoulder.  Elisa started and sat up straight looking at Angela.  Angela looked concerned for her, and Elisa drew in a deep breath before speaking, "The bullet tore a lung and shattered his shoulder blade," she said shakily, "They repaired enough to keep him going until sunrise.  His wing they left alone, I guess I did OK."

"Yes, you did," Angela agreed.

Elisa sighed again, "So, where do you want me to start?" trying to hold to her promise.

Angela looked away, "There is no need for explanation," She said waving her hand, "Father told me already."

"He... did," Elisa said in shock.

Angela looked back at Elisa, hugging her suddenly, "Father is a good judge of character.  I am happy for you two."

"Thank you, Angela," Elisa whispered, "I just wish I had insisted on taking the car, then none of this would have happened."

Angela released her, "It's OK, dawn is nearly here, he will be all right."

"I know," Elisa said, trying to sound confident, "What did you tell the others?"

"That Goliath was attacked shortly after waking, and that he was in no shape to give me further details."

"Thank you again."

"You're welcome," She smiled as she stood and took a place next to the door Goliath rested behind, "See you tonight," She said as her features set with the light of day.

Elisa stood and entered the room Goliath was in.  She looked at his stony features as he lay on the table.  He looked peaceful.  Elisa looked over to the doctor,  "His vitals were stable as the sun rose, he's going to make it."

Elisa sighed relief, "Good, now I'm going to recuperate."

Elisa was back before the sun set that night waiting anxiously by the table.  She watched the last rays of light disappear from the sky then turned to Goliath's stone form.  His outer shell seemed to take longer to crack, the cracks longer to spread.  The layer burst forth after tense moments as Goliath roared a greeting to the night.  He sat up slowly and began removing the bandages on his chest and wing.  As Goliath looked up Elisa rushed into his arms, and he embraced her warmly.

"You're all right!" she said with tears in her eyes, "I thought I was going to lose you."

"I'm fine," he replied tenderly kissing her raven hair.

Angela opened the door and entered with measured steps.  Elisa moved away a moment looking at Goliath's daughter, while Goliath rested a hand on Elisa's nearer shoulder.  Angela's face was unreadable as she stopped several steps shy of the pair looking from one to the other.  Goliath locked his gaze on her unsure whether Angela had accepted what he had told her.  A smile broke on Angela's face then.  She reached out as she closed the gap between them to take Elisa's hand firmly in her own.  She then looked to her father embracing him.  

"Welcome back, Father."

Goliath sighed, eyes closed as he encircled them both in his embrace.  He was happy, truly content for the second time in as many nights.


End file.
